fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercure Kaharak
Summary Mercure Kaharak 'is the 39th Hadou, serving directly under The Patriarch. Despite his appearance, he is over 13,000 years old. Mercure is a living weapon. This is no metaphor, he is an absurdly rare kind of person who generates "Anti-Psychic Particles", for lack of a better term. These particles are normally invisible, but their effects are incredible. Even being near him is enough to completely restrict a Gestalt's access to their psychic capabilities, and perhaps even send them into a coma with just a touch. Any Gestalt affected by his particles will eventually die, and even a tiny drop of his blood can actually vaporise weaker Gestalts on contact. Of course, growing up, he knew nothing of this. Mercure lived in an environment where Gestalts were not people, but devils, so he would have naturally been a hero if anyone, even himself, knew about this ability. But he did not, so he grew up blissfully ignorant until his 11th birthday, where no-one he had ever known would see or hear of him again. He had been taken by the Fingers of Mankind, who began siphoning his blood and bones for use in their weapons, due to the incredible potency of his abilities. By his 13th birthday, he was little more than a very small sack of his remaining organs, bones, and skin. It was at this point that The Patriarch himself took an interest in Mercure, eventually deciding to make him a Hadou. Curiously, Mercure is the closest friend of Horus Mara, who shares his distaste for their father's actions and ideals. After the father's disappearance, the two formed an alliance along with a few other Hadou to attempt to undo their father's work. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 4-B Name: Mercure Kaharak, The 39th Hadou Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: 13,000+ Classification: '''Human, "Anti-Psychic", "Gestalt Human", Hadou, Master-General of The Fingers of Mankind '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (His ability causes all Psychic entities to have their powers crushed down until they are no higher than the level of a regular human. Can prevent his opponent from regenerating up to Mid-Godly by destroying them on a deeper conceptual level), Death Manipulation (His ability eventually causes death to anything affected by it), Spatial Manipulation (His ability lets him destroy space as he attacks) Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit ripples in space that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Was unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who adapted to spatial collapse in ten seconds) Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level '(Comparable to other Hadou like Gandales, who created an eight-star constellation, and should be superior to Sain, who destabilised the revolution cycle of an entire solar system). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Greatly superior to the imperial cruisers, which can fly 39,000 light years a few months' time), likely '''Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space) 'Lifting Strength: '''likely '''Class P '(Shouldn't be too inferior to The Patriarch) '''Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level Durability: At least Solar System Level '(Comparable to Gandales, who endured multiple hits from the Gudou) 'Stamina: At least Massively Superhuman Range: Interstellar (The Storm he created is hundreds of solar systems in diameter) Standard Equipment: 'His Dagger 'Intelligence: '''Presumably Very High (Should be similar to the other Hadou, and has 13,000 years of experience) '''Weaknesses: '''Dislikes using the full power of his "Anti-Psychic Particles" ability, and only uses it if he believes the foe is dangerous. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hadou The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, Mercure's soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Gestalt Law is determined by six basic scales, ranked on a scale from E to AAA each: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Mercure's value in this category is "B'". * '''Active Value: '''The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Mercure's value in this category is "'AA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Mercure's value in this category is "'AAA". * Manoeuvrability: '''The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Mercure's value in this category is "'''B". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Mercure's value in this category is "'C". '''Ocean of Death - Star Razer: '''Mercure Kaharak's Law. When activated, he begins to generate "Anti-Psychic Particles" that nullify the powers of Gestalts and weaken them back down to the level of humans. This ability is passively active at all times, forcing incredible willpower for one to be able to use their powers in his presence. But if he decides to actually activate his Law, then not only do the particles become visible, but their quantity and efficiency increase hundredfold, acting like a veritable "flood" that spreads in all directions, extinguishing all his opponent's abilities. All abilities are "extinguished" by this effect, whether passive or not, and while it is true that the other Hadou can resist this ability, their abilities are not ideal and they would eventually be defeated. But the ability goes even further beyond this, shown in two key additional properties: * '''Death: '''Everything within the radius of the full power of the "Anti-Psychic Particles" will eventually die. The focus and power of the particles is such that it pierces directly into one's life itself and extinguishes it, even going so far as to kill inanimate objects like the rocks or the ground itself. While it causes instant death to everything else, the particles' effects on living beings vary, with weaker psychic forces simply disintegrating from being near him, and larger forces eventually having no choice but to fall down in defeat. Even a single strike from him can cause a Hadou to become completely erased from existence, with no flesh or even a single strand of hair left from the blow, no matter how mundane the attack. The omnidirectional flow of Mercure's particles can be seen as nothing more than an ocean of death that physically erupts and explodes the moment it touches anything, consuming even the minerals of the Earth and the light of the sun while also ensuring that the foe must either flee or concede their death. Attempting to meet this wave with blunt force is a foolish notion, due to the liquid-like state the particles flow in, and since it locks down the use of psychic abilities, the victim's options become extremely limited. * '''Transfer: '''Mercure can transfer the "Anti-Psychic Particles" anywhere any other particles are present, even the air as it passes or through the ground, meaning that the foe may not even be aware that the ability is affecting them. He can also cover his dagger with these particles, ensuring certain death once it makes contact due to the high concentration, with even a simple gash forcing the opponent to fall to their knees, defeated. He can transfer this effect to any part of his body, and even create new body parts made out of the particles, meaning that even if he loses his weapon, no power is lost. In fact, wounding him only makes it worse, causing ever more particles to spill out, essentially nullifying the wound. * '''Spatial Interference: '''The ultimate property of the "Anti-Psychic Particles", the destruction of space itself. By focusing tremendous amounts of the particles in a single place, like his blade, Mercure can turn the universe's fabric itself into fine dust, tearing the world itself away like paper, leaving nothing behind. Even with his bare hands, a single touch is enough to annihilate elementary particles themselves, atomising his targets immediately upon contact. This was enough for him to instantly kill a child of Ecq with a single punch, leaving a spatial hole in their chest, which quickly expanded and devoured even the air around it. The ripples in space caused by a Hadou's regular attack are transformed, becoming waves of darkness, of which even one can be enough to end the opponent's life in an instant, even if it misses. Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Hadou Category:Of Gods and Men Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Dagger Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes